


A New Magic Trick

by FarFromTheTree



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Hypnotism, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Mind Control, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Himiko has come up with a new magic trick, but wants feedback from someone she trusts before she uses it in a show. Surely Shuichi wouldn't mind  helping her out?
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A New Magic Trick

Shuichi was all set to have a quiet evening to himself. He had a book he was interested in reading, a CD of piano music that Kaede had given him, and a nice, hot cup of tea. He was going to take some time to himself, and relax for once. He certainly wasn't expecting any guests.

So when he heard a knock on his door, he jumped, nearly spilling his tea all over himself. When he answered it, he was suprised to see the ultimate Magician, Himiko Yumeno.

"Oh, Himiko. What's wrong, did you need something?"

"Can I come in?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Umm, sure, I guess." Shuichi said, stepping aside to let her in.

She took a moment to look around his room, before taking a seat on his bed. He sat across from her, at his desk.

"So, what did you need?" He asked again.

"Today, I came up with a new spell, but I need to show it to someone before I use it in a show. To get some feedback, you know?"

"Why ask me though? I'm sure Tenko would be more than happy to do that for you." Shuichi said.

"She would just say it's incredible no matter what." Himiko responded. "I need someone who'll be honest with me."

"I suppose that's a fair point. Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you Shuichi!" Himiko said, with more excitement than Shuichi could remember ever seeing her show before. She quickly pulled something out of her pocket, which she revealed to be a coin on a string. "You should probably sit somewhere comfortable."

Heeding her advice, Shuichi got up and joined her on the bed. Once he was settled, she held the coin in front of him and began swinging it back and forth.

'She's trying to hypnotize me,' Shuichi thought. 'Okay, I guess I'll play along.'

Himiko began to swing the coin back and forth, and Shuichi followed it with his eyes. He knew more or less how hypnosis worked, he would focus on the coin as her voice relaxed him, then he would go into a trance and she would be able to give him commands. 

At least, that was the theory.

While Shuichi wasn't naive enough to claim that hypnosis was fake, he knew that some people couldn't be hypnotized, and he fully believed himself to be one of them. After all, he understood exactly how hypnotists tricked you into dropping and he wouldn't... he wouldn't...

Shuichi lost his train of thought as he watched the coin. There was just something about it. He had seen coins like it before, but this one just caught the light in a different way that made it so appealing to look at. Although, he could've swore that he was thinking about something else before. Like he was planning to do something, but he couldn't remember...

"That's it, just relax for me." 

That was it. He was going to relax and listen to Himiko. That sounded like such a good idea. He had never noticed before how relaxing her voice was. She told him about how his eyelids were getting heavier, and she was right. It was a struggle to keep them open, but he had to. He had to watch the coin and listen to her voice. He had to...

"Now sleep! Drop down into a deep trance for me." She said, and he did.

As she saw Shuichi drop, Himiko let out a sigh of relief. She was unsure if he would even be susceptible to hypnosis, so to see him drop so quickly was reassuring. Although, he was also very nice, so it was possible he was faking it to make her happy. That wouldn't do, so she set about making sure he was really out.

"Shuichi, can you hear me?" She asked, testing the waters.

"Yes..." He mumbled. He certainly sounded like he was in trance, but that still wasn't a guarentee.

"Open your eyes, but stay in trance for me." She ordered, and he did what he was told. Himiko took a deep breath. This was going to be the real test. Making sure she was somewhere he could see her, she began to unbutton her shirt. If Shuichi was awake and pretending, he wouldn't be okay with a girl getting undressed in his room. Even if he commited to staying in character, Himiko was sure he would react in some way.

But he didn't. He just stared forward blankly, even as she took her shirt all the way off, leaving her in just a bra. He wasn't even blushing, even as he looked at her half naked body. That confirmed it for her, he really was entranced. That meant...she gulped. That meant she could put her plan in motion.

"Shuichi, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up. Once you are awake, you will do whatever I say, and won't find anything I say or do strange. If I say, "Sleepy Time", you will find yourself falling back into a deep trance. Do you understand?"

"Yes... nothing you do is strange..." He repeated slowly. Satisfied, Himiko snapped her fingers, and Shuichi shot up, looking around. "Oh, Himiko. Sorry, I must have spaced out. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing much, we were just hanging out." Himiko said, getting closer to him on the bed. He hadn't commented on her state of dress, or rather undress, so she assumed that the command was working. Even if she had brought him into trance, she couldn't be sure that any of that would actually hold once he woke up.

Feeling emboldened, Himiko took off her bra, revealing her small chest to the world. Or at least, to Shuichi. While Himiko knew her chest wasn't super impressive, she was still exposing herself to him. Normally, he would be freaking out, or something, but he simply glanced at her, then picked up a book and started reading it.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, getting close to him and pressing her bare chest against him.

"Reading this book. I was going to start it before you showed up, so I figured I would now. You're welcome to stay here and hang out, but I'm afraid I probably won't be the best company." 

"Nyeh, that's okay. I'm sure I can find something to do." She said, moving down the bed. That something that she found was lying right between Shuichi's stomach and his legs. Himiko reached for his zipper, but hesitated. This was it. There was no going back once she did this. If he woke up while she was topless, she could think of something, maybe cover herself up if she noticed it quickly. If he woke up balls deep in the ultimate magician, there was no explaining it. 

Taking a deep breath, she reached forward and unzipped Shuichi's pants. At her prompting, Shuichi allowed her to pull them all the way down, leaving him in just his underwear. With another pull, that was removed as well, finally freeing his dick to the evening air.

"Wow..." She whispered. She had never actually seen a penis in person before, and Shuichi didn't disappoint. It wasn't hard yet, a testament to how normal all of this was in Shuichi's mind. A topless girl taking his pants off didn't even get him a little hard. If she didn't know why, she might have assumed he was gay.

Though looking at Himiko didn't get him hard, feeling her breath on his shaft certainly did. As she watched it rise, she realized that she should probably get on with it, and started stroking his cock up to full hardness. Once he was fully erect, she took a moment to take in the sight of it. Then she took another moment to take it inside her mouth.

Himiko had never sucked dick before, so she wasn't exactly sure what to do. She knew that she shouldn't let her teeth touch it, but that was about it. She settled for just moving her head up and down the shaft, occasionally licking it.

"Oh, that feels good, Himiko."

Himiko froze. She hadn't expected Shuichi to even notice what she was doing, much less comment on it. As she thought about it though, she realized where she went wrong. She had ordered him to think whatever she did wasn't strange. He was still fully aware of what was happening. He knew he was getting his dick sucked by one of his friends, he just didn't see anything wrong with that.

Once she had figured that out, she realized how good that actually was. When she first thought of this plan, she assumed that Shuichi would just lay there and let Himiko use him. But if he was aware of what was happening, then that gave him the ability to be an active participant. She could feel herself soaking her panties just thinking of what he might do to her.

She moaned, and started bobbing her head faster. While she didn't know much about good blowjobs, she knew from porn that to make the guy feel better, you go faster. Eventually, she tasted something salty, and felt his dick start to twich. She wasn't sure what was happening, but the sudden rush of cum into her mouth answered that for her.

She pulled back from his dick, and tapped Shuichi on his shoulder to make sure he was watching. Once he was, she showed him the cum in her mouth, then made a show of swallowing it. She knew he wouldn't care, but the act of doing something so lewd got her wet, so she did it anyway.

While he was still looking at her, she started to take off her skirt slowly. Once it was off, she did the same with her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs, until eventually she was naked save for her trademark witch's hat. Which she also put to the side, since she figured it would just fall off during sex anyway.

"Why don't you put that book down." She said in her sexiest voice possible, as she lined herself up with his cock.

"Okay." He replied calmly, folding down a corner to save his page before putting it to the side. "Did you think of something you wanted to do?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Kiss me." She ordered, and he did so. As they kissed, Himiko lowered herself onto his dick, slowly penetrating herself. She stopped as his dick reached her hymen, still not quite ready to cross that final boundary.

She pulled away from the kiss, and took a deep breath. She lowered herself the rest of the way, breaking her hymen and officially graduating from her virginity. Once the intial shock wore off, she started bouncing, fucking herself on Shuichi's dick.

"Oh, god, Shuichi, your dick feels so big inside me!" She cried, not caring if anyone might be listening.

"Thanks. You feel really tight around me."

She chuckled a bit at how calmly he said something so dirty. Although that was cut off as he hit a particuarly sensitive spot inside her, and she moaned. She knew that sex felt good, but she didn't think it would be this good. She could barely even think anymore, the pleasure short circuiting her brain.

"Oh god, yes, it's so good! Oh, fuck me!" She cried. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her, holding her down and keeping her from riding him. Before she could complain, she felt herself go horizontal, and then her mind went completely blank. Shuichi had started thrusting into her, hard. Apparently, he had heard her cries of pleasure and interpreted it as a comand. So now, his only goal was to "Fuck Himiko", something that he saw as a perfectly normal thing to do among friends.

And fuck her he did. He wasn't thinking about it very much. He was aware that he was having sex with Himiko, but he didn't see it as an intimate or romantic thing. As a result, he wasn't worried about making sure it wasn't too much for her to handle, or making her feel as good as possible. She had asked him to fuck her, so if it was too hard, clearly she would tell him that as well.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a small voice told him that he shouldn't be having sex with Himiko, that this was somehow wrong. After all, he had never felt any romantic attraction to her before, and if anyone, he assumed that she would be going out with Tenko. But this wasn't romantic, a much louder voice told him, this was perfectly normal. Nothing Himiko did was strange at all.

Eventually, he started to feel himself get close. Himiko hadn't mentioned if she wanted it inside or not, but he figured that if she didn't want it inside, she would've had him put on a condom. This was her idea, so he assumed that she was prepared for it.

"Himiko, I'm about to cum." He said, a bit louder than he inteded to.

She only moaned in response, which he took as a positive answer. Satisfied that she was okay with it, he came inside her, and he felt her clamp down around him as they came together. He pulled out, and returned to reading his book.

Himiko layed there for a few minutes, just basking in the afterglow of her first sexual experience. Once she had regained consciousness, she set about cleaning up and getting dressed. Once she was presentable, she turned to her partner and set about finishing with her hypnosis trick.

"Thanks for this, Shuichi. You have a really good penis. Kaede's a lucky woman." She commented.

For the first time of the night, Shuichi blushed.

"Umm, actually..." He started. "Me and Kaede have never had sex. We aren't even dating. Before tonight, I was actually a virgin."

And with those words, Himiko's heart sank. With all the time the two of them spent alone together, Himiko was certain that they had been getting it on. To hear that they hadn't been dating... she supposed she should have been relieved that she hadn't tricked Shuichi into cheating, but instead she felt bad that she had taken his virginity. Without him even really realizing it.

"Okay. It's okay." She said, calming herself down. "Sleepy time!"

With those words, Shuichi dropped back into trance. Originally, Himiko was going to have Shuichi forget about what happened tonight. That way, Kaede would never know that she got cheated on, and neither would Shuichi. But that wouldn't make things right. She had stolen Shuichi's virginity, and possibly even his first kiss. She would have to do something to make up for it.

"Tell me, is there a reason why you and Kaede aren't dating?"

"To afraid.... to tell her how I feel..."

"Nyeh, I figured as much. Listen, when I wake you up..." She needed to be careful here. "You'll forget what happened tonight, but you will remember that at some point, you and I had sex." Honesty was the best policy, but Himiko figured that Shuichi would freak out if he remembered exactly how things had gone down.

"We....had sex..." Shuichi said.

"That's right. Now, the next time you feel like telling Kaede how you feel, you're going to do it, understand?" Himiko felt the best way to make up for it was to play matchmaker. She was afraid of driving them apart, so to fix that, she was going to bring them together.

"Tell her...how I feel...."

"Yep. And..." Himiko was going to wake Shuichi up. She had done what she set out to do, and then she had done her best to make up for it. And yet, there was a voice in the back of her head. The same voice that hold told her it was a good idea to hypnotize Shuichi into having sex with her, even though she thought he had a girlfriend. She had given into it before, and she was about to give into it again.

"When you and Kaede plan to have sex, tell me about it before hand, okay?"

"Tell Himiko...when we have sex..." Shuichi muttered.

"And remember, when I say Sleepy Time, you go deep for me, like you are right now, okay? Now, wake up!"

Himiko snapped her fingers. Shuichi woke up, and looked around the room.

"Oh, hey Himiko...ummm." Shuichi looked down. "Why am I not wearing pants?"

"Oh, crap, Sleepy time!"

Once Shuichi was redressed, and Himiko reinforced her commands, she woke him up again for real. They had a short chat, and Himiko went on her way. As soon as she was out of earshot, Himiko let out a huge sigh.

"Nyeh, that was stressful. Now..." She said, heading to another room and knocking on the door.

"Hello? Oh, Himiko! Did you need something from me?" Kaede said, as she answered the door.

"Yeah. I came up with a new magic trick, and I wanted your opinion on it. Can I come in?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because the last story I wrote, about a mind controlling alien blob, kept getting comments that said "wtf am I reading?"
> 
> So I decided to do a more vanilla Mind Control story, loosely based on the cancelled Himiko Killing Casually chapter, which I scrapped because in that universe everyone will do everything you ask of them anyway, so there was no real need for mind control.


End file.
